The field of art to which this invention pertains is the production of a hydrogenated distillable hydrocarbonaceous product from a temperature-sensitive hydrocarbonaceous stream containing a non-distillable component. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for treating a hydrocarbonaceous stream containing a non-distillable component to produce a hydrogenated distillable hydrocarbonaceous product while minimizing thermal degradation of the hydrocarbonaceous stream which process comprises the steps of: (a) contacting the hydrocarbonaceous stream with a hot first hydrogen-rich gaseous stream having a temperature greater than the hydrocarbonaceous stream in a flash zone at flash conditions thereby increasing the temperature of the hydrocarbonaceous stream without indirect heat exchange and vaporizing at least a portion thereof to provide a hydrocarbonaceous vapor stream comprising hydrogen and a heavy stream comprising the non-distillable component; (b) contacting the hydrocarbonaceous vapor stream comprising hydrogen with a hydrogenation catalyst in a hydrogenation reaction zone at hydrogenation conditions to increase the hydrogen content of the hydrocarbonaceous compounds contained in the hydrocarbonaceous vapor stream; (c) condensing at least a portion of the resulting effluent from the hydrogenation reaction zone to provide a second hydrogen-rich gaseous stream and a liquid stream comprising hydrogenated distillable hydrocarbonaceous compounds; (d) recovering a hydrogenated distillable hydrocarbonaceous product from the liquid stream comprising hydrogenated distillable hydrocarbonaceous compounds; and (e) reacting at least a portion of the heavy stream comprising the non-distillable component recovered from step (a) in a thermal coking zone at thermal coking conditions to provide a thermal coking zone effluent.